The storm
by IAmWritingAStory
Summary: It s midnight and Po is afraid because of a storm. He cannot sleep and Tigress noticed this. So she want to help him.


It was in the middle of the night and there was a terrible storm. everyone slept soundly and peacefully in the Jade Palace. The storm doesn't seem to bother anyone. Well none except one. '_Come on Po, it's just a storm_', the black and white warrior thought. He was sitting on his bed and could not sleep. '_I fight cruel bandits without hesitation, so such a small storm won't harm me either_', Po tried to calm down. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and turned towards the window. You could hear the rain pattering against the wood and occasionally brushing branches against the outside wall. Po just closed his eyes when the wind opened his window and Po shot up with a little scream, but quickly put one paw in front of his mouth so that he not to wake up the others. But the scream was loud enough to wake up Tigress a room across. She opened her eyes and focused on her room door. "_That's enough_" whispered Po to himself. "_I need something to distract myself_" He sat up quietly and opened his door. Po carefully looked left and right to make sure he hadn't accidentally woken anyone up. Po went to the kitchen. There was no better distraction than eating for him. He walked quietly through the hallways, played nervously with his thumbs and looked around every few seconds. The storm makes him really nervous. Tigress noticed that too. Shortly after hearing the scream, she got up and pressed her ear against her door. She heard Po talk to himself and then leave his room. When he past her room, she quietly opened the door and looked after him. She noted the nervousness and tension in his gait and posture. The orange-striped master started to move and followed him unnoticed into the kitchen. Once there, he ate the leftovers from dinner and a couple of Monkey's cookies. But that didn't really seem to calm him down either. Which is amazing, Tigress thought. Usually eating always helped to get the him calm. Po wen to the heroes' hall and looked around nervously. '_What am I doing here?_' He thought to himself. He didn't really want to be here. But he didn't want to go back to his room either. He was in a complicated situation where he didn't really know where to go. He didn't feel safe in this room right now because of the storm. Then a memory of his past came into his head when he was younger, around seven. It was a night like this. It was storming and Po could not sleep because of fear. He went into his father's room and climbed onto his bed. He hid under the covers and asked his father if he could sleep with him tonight. Mr. Ping took his little panda son in his arms and gave Po a feeling of secureness. He would like to have that moment back now. This thought warmed him up inside. Until a loud thunder followed by lightning made him start up again. He felt so helpless and he knows exactly why he was so terrified. "_Po?_" A female voice behind him startled him. When he turned around, two orange eyes stared at him. "_Hey Tigress. Um what are you doing here?_ "Po wanted to know. "_I was going to ask you the same thing?_" Tigress replied. "_Oh, um… j - just train?_" Said Po, scratching the back of his head. „_Aha Trainieren? You? In the middle of the night? Voluntary?_ " " _Yes, of course why not- Ah_" but Po was interrupted by a thunder. He started to shiver slightly and looked around in panic. Tigress noticed that the storm frightens him and she wanted to know why. "I've never seen you so frightened, why are you so afraid of this storm?" She asked and took a step towards him. "_What I - I'm afraid nonsense_" lied Po and shook his head. But Tigress didn't let up. She put her arm on his shoulder and looked worriedly into the middle of his jade green eyes. "_Po, tell me_" it came from her. He lowered his eyes, sighed slightly, and sat down on on the steps of the fountain over which the dragon roll always hung. Tigress took a seat next to him. He started to tell. "_Back then, the night Shen attacked my village, there was a Storm just like this. Every time I hear a thunder or see lightning bolts, this fear comes up again. I start hearing the screams and start seeing the torches that the wolves held._" He started. "_Every time there is a storm, I think that this will happen again. I feel so helpless because there was nothing I could do back then_" he finished, looking sadly into the void. A tear formed under his eyes and ran down his cheek. Tigress put her arm around his shoulders and her free paw on his. "_It wasn't your fault Po, you couldn't do anything. And you are safe here. Master Shifu is there. The other four are there and I'm here._" Tigress tried to cheer him up. Po sniffed and wiped the tear from her cheek. "_You're right. But anyway, it comes to my mind every time a storm is outside. Then I just can't sleep._" Then Tigress thought for a moment. Where free tomorrow, but should she really offer him what she was thinking about? Why not? '_Anyway, I just ask him, it's only because of the storm_' she thought and looked Po in the eye. "_So ... if you want you can sleep with me tonight. Then you are not so alone and may be able to sleep better._" Was Tigress really offering to sleep with her? In her bed? '_Awsome_' he thought and accepted her offer.

He followed Tigress to her room and in front of her bed. She lay down first and then Po. Both lay turned back to back and looked at the wall. There was a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere between the two. Tigress was tense because she had never shared a bed with anyone. And especially not with someone she had a crush on. And Po was tense about two things, first the storm that was still bothering him and secondly he was sharing a bed with his crush Tigress. But Tigress noticed that Po was still shaking. He still didn't feel safe and she wanted to change that. So she gathered all her courage, turned and put her arm around Po and snuggled up to him. When he noticed what was happening, Po blushed a little. But he kind of liked it when Tigress was hugging him. Suddenly he felt safe and relaxed. Tigress noticed that and she relaxed too and enjoyed the moment with Po in her arm. Then Po turned and they were lying stomach to stomach. He snuggled his head into the tiger's neck and entwine her with his arms as well. Tigress put her head on his and both closed their eyes. 'Best moment ever' thought Po and was deeply relaxed. It worked. He had forgotten the storm and fell asleep shortly afterwards. Tigress noticed that Po had fallen asleep and grinned. '_He's really cute when he sleeps_' she thought to herself. Then she raised her head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. „_Sleep well my panda_" she whispered Po in the ear and closed her eyes.

END

Authors note:  
So that was my fourth fan fiction and I would be extremely happy about reviews. It would help me a lot if you write me what I can do better and what you liked. And of course whether you liked it :)


End file.
